Kingdom Hearts: The Dark Keyblader
by Alec the Dark Angel
Summary: Xecal, a Dark Keyblader, along with Lucario and Silver the Hedgehog, is on a mission to stop the newly reconstructed Organization from accomplishing their goals. But what will happen when he finds out the truth about himself?
1. Preview

**Author's Note: I was inspired to write a Kingdom Hearts fanfic from bizzleb and his Kingdom Hearts stories. The ironic thing is that I've never even read his Kingdom Hearts stories (unless you count 'Key to the Heart' and 'Key to the Soul'). I do plan on reading them sometime though.

* * *

**

**~Kingdom Hearts: The Dark Keyblader~**

**~Preview~**

Xecal was walking through the darkness in search of the Nobody that was created from Shadow's essence. He was a Nobody that was created differently from other Nobodys. It was Mephilis the Dark, a Nobody who was unnaturally extracted from Shadow's very being.

Unfortunately for the Dark Keyblader, he found what he was searching for, "Hello, Dark Keyblader," Mephilis said, "What a pleasure it is to finally meet you face to face."

"I guess the pleasure is all yours then," Xecal said, "What is it that you're planning? Why have you reconstructed the Organization?"

"To bring about new worlds..." Mephilis paused before continuing, "...by destroying the old ones. And in order to destroy them all, I have to destroy Disney Castle."

"But if you destroy Disney Castle, Mobius would be destroyed as well and you along with it!" Xecal exclaimed.

"But that's where you're wrong," Mephilis continued, "You see, I, along with the rest of the Organization will be protected from the affects. Our headquarters are in a different dimension entirely, where it will be protected from the affects of the worlds being destroyed."

"You can't do this! I won't let you!" Xecal then attacked Mephilis. However, Mephilis avoided each attack with ease.

After several failed attempts, Mephilis was growing bored, "Perhaps you'd like to fight someone that is more to your level." Mephilis then began to summon a Heartless from Xecal's shadow.

The Heartless took a form that looked similar to Xecal. But he was completely dark with the yellow eyes of a Heartless. This Heartless would not go down with ease, for this Heartless also wielded a Dark Keyblade.

"Hello, Xecal," the Heartless said, "You wield a Keyblade. But have you ever wondered what it's like to be attacked with a Keyblade?"

"Actually, I don't need to wonder," Xecal answered, "When I first met Sora. He mistook me for being evil because I'm a Dark Keyblader." Xecal and the Heartless struck at each other. Both countered the other's attacks

Xecal and the Heartless were matching each other blow for blow. Finally, they took a short intermission, "You're not like most Heartless I've met in the past," Xecal mentioned, "You're different. You've got free will."

"I've never like living up to other's expectations," the Heartless replied, "I've always been stubborn. I was even to stubborn to give up my individuality. I never liked the idea of mindlessly following orders."

Xecal was becoming a little freaked out at how much that Heartless had in common with him. But something else bothered him. There was something familiar about this Heartless.

"You know, Xecal, you should've taken Mephilis' offer to join him," the Heartless said.

"What makes you think I would join him and the Organization?" Xecal asked, "And why would I?"

"You don't even know who...or what you are, do you?" the Heartless asked...

* * *

**This was the preview of Kingdom Hearts: The Dark Keyblader. I hope it was enough to get you to read the full fanfic.**

**~The Dark Keyblader, Alec~**


	2. Prologue

**Author's Note: I was inspired to write a Kingdom Hearts fanfic from bizzleb and his Kingdom Hearts stories. The ironic thing is that I've never even read his Kingdom Hearts stories (unless you count 'Key to the Heart' and 'Key to the Soul'). I do plan on reading them sometime though.

* * *

**

**~Kingdom Hearts: The Dark Keyblader~**

**~Prologue~**

A teenage boy with short brown hair was laying on a beach. He was wore a blue hooded sweatshirt, faded bluejeans, and white sneakers. He opened his eyes to reveal that he had brown eyes. As he stood up, he revealed that he was about five feet tall and had an average build.

"Talk about boring!" the boy said, "Nothing exciting happens around here!"

"You've been saying that for over five years, Alec," another boy about the same age as Alec said, "But saying it won't change anything." The second boy had short spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses. He wore a black T-shirt and biker shorts. He was about the same size as Alec, but taller by an inch or two and slimmer.

"I know, Raymond," Alec replied, "I just can't help it."

"Well once we finish that boat, we can get off this island and go to other lands," Raymond said, "That will be exciting, right?"

"When we get to the other lands, sure," Alec said, "But the weeks on end on the boat while we're traveling will also be VERY boring."

"You have a knack for looking on the negative side of everything, don't you?"

"No. I just have a knack for spotting the negative side," Alec said with a half grin, "But I look to the plus side."

"Well then, let's finish up that boat so we can leave." Alec and Raymond got up and went to work on the said boat.

As the two boys gathered materials for the boat, they were suddenly attacked by what can only be described as shadow creatures, seeing as they rose from the shadows.

"What the hell are these things?" Raymond asked as he managed to fend off one of the creatures.

"I dunno!" Alec replied as he too fended off another creature, "But at least it's not boring!"

Raymond face-palmed at Alec's comment. They were being attacked by dozens of...who knows what, and Alec was excited because it wasn't 'boring'.

Alec and Raymond managed to make their way to the shed. There, they got out two wooden swords. They were mainly used by the two to pass the time. They wouldn't work well as weapons. But they would at least work as a defense.

The two teens managed to fend off the creatures for several minutes. But they wouldn't stop coming. That's when a...a hole opened up. Out of the hole came two boys. One of them was younger than them. He had brown spiky hair and blue eyes. He wore baggy pants and a short-sleeved shirt. He had a sword that resembled a key.

The other was a young adult and wore black T-shirt with red shoulders, and black biker shorts with red stripes down the sides. He had black and red sneakers. He was six feet three inches and had short brown hair with a dark red hue, and red eyes. He had a slightly muscular build. He had a sword that resembled a key like the other. But his was black with a red handle...

**X~~~~~X**

_Xecal...wake up._

The young man awoke to his trainer's voice, "It's time for training," his trainer said. The trainer was older with a supposedly limp arm. He wore a large red robe-like overcoat that had several straps all around it. His hair was beginning to go gray. He wore a large collar that covered his mouth, and a pair of sunglasses. He wielded a large sword that he carried on his back. Strapped to the side of his coat was a large jug that he drank from.

"It was just a dream..." Xecal said to himself as he got up, "Yes, master Auron. I'm ready for training." Xecal was the same young man that he saw in his dream. The one with the black and red key-like sword. He was in his mid twenties.

Xecal held out his hand and focused. Then, a sword began to materialize in his hand. It was the same key-like sword, AKA the Keyblade. His however was no ordinary Keyblade. It was black with a red handle and was composed of dark energy. It was known as a Dark Keyblade. Xecal was a Dark Keyblader.

* * *

**Well, here is my Kingdom Hearts fanfic. I hope you like the prologue. And if you didn't, I hope you like the rest of the story instead. I chose Auron as the trainer because I think he's awesome, even if he's old.**

**I'll give one million cookies to whoever can guess what that dream meant. Or more specifically, the message that I'm trying to get across.**

**Pronunciations:  
****Xecal – Zekal**

**~The Dark Keyblader, Alec~**


	3. Destructive Power

**Author's Note: I know that Star Trek is not part of Disney or Square Enix. But I am not limiting my vision to those companies. I will include many worlds that are neither Square Enix or Disney related. You got a problem with that? Well tough!**

**

* * *

**

**~Kingdom Hearts: The Dark Keyblader~**

**~Chapter 1: Destructive Power~**

"Alright, Xecal," Auron said as he instructed Xecal, the Dark Keyblader, "Let's see how you've improved with you magical abilities. First, cast the basic first level abilities."

"Yes, master Auron," Xecal said, "FIRE!" Xecal pointed his keyblade at an enemy heartless and a flame shot out of it. The heartless ran around trying to put itself out. But his attempts were in vein since the heartless had burnt to death.

"Computer, reset heartless program level one," Auron instructed. Then the dead heartless vanished and an identical one took it's place, "Begin!"

Xecal was training in the holodeck on board the Federation Starship Enterprise. After helping the crew, Xecal was welcomed as part of it.

After his training, Auron decided to 'pull out the big guns', "Let's see just how skilled you have become," Auron said, "Computer, run heartless program level...twenty."

Suddenly, a monstrous heartless appeared. It appeared to be a gigantic dragon of some sort, "Oh crap!" Xecal exclaimed, in awe of the colossal heartless.

"Begin!" Auron announced, and the heartless attacked.

Xecal avoided the attack and pointed his keyblade at the dragon heartless, "FIRAGA!" When he announced the spell...nothing happened. He tried again and again with different spells, "BLIZZAGA!...THUNDAGA!...WATAGA!...TERRAGA!..." Each spell he cast were all failed attempts.

"Perhaps I overestimated his abilities," Auron said to himself as he realized the predicament, "Use your natural abilities!"

Xecal's eyes began to change. The whites of his eyes turned back, the pupils turned white, and the irises began to glow, "**SHADAGA!**" Xecal announced. Dark energy surrounded his keyblade.

The energy that the keyblade was giving off were becoming to great for the computer system to handle. An warning system began to sound...

**WARNING! SYSTEM OVERLOAD!**

Xecal lifted up his dark energy infused keyblade and pointed it toward the dragon heartless, holding it with both hands, "**DARK KINGDOM...**"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Auron shouted, "Computer, end program." The heartless vanished and the room returned to it's original grid pattern.

Xecal had returned to normal, "Why'd you end the program?" he asked, a little irritated, "I was just about to defeat that heartless!"

"And destroy the Enterprise along with it," Auron stated, "That was impressive power. But it was also very dangerous. Xecal, you mustn't use that power unless it is imperative that you do. Use it only as a last resort." Auron then turned and headed to the door. But before he went through the door, someone else came through it.

"Our sensors detected that there was an overload in power," a white man with gold eyes said. He wore a black uniform with yellow shoulders. This was an android officer known as lieutenant commander Data, "May I ask what had happened?"

"My dark keyblade was to powerful for the computer system to handle," Xecal said. Data was one of the few people on the Enterprise that he treated as a friend.

"I find it hard unlikely that your keyblade has sufficient power to cause the overload that was detected," Data commented, "However, there is very little that we know about the keyblade. Perhaps it is worth further study."

"There's just one little problem with that," Xecal said as he handed Data the keyblade. He then stepped away a few feet. Then the keyblade vanished from Data's hands and reappeared in Xecal's, "My keyblade is very picky about who has possession of it."

"I also came because our chief engineer designed this key chain for you keyblade," Data added as he gave Xecal the key chain with the Federation symbol on it.

Xecal took a ring that had several key chains on it and he put the one Data gave him on. Then he connected the key chain to his keyblade and it changed forms. The blade itself didn't change shape. But it did take a form that resembled how their transporter systems, but black rather than blue. The handle resembled an overhead view of the enterprise with the saucer section acting as the hand guard. It was dark red.

"That is the Federation Blade," Data said, "It contains a beacon so that if you ever need assistance, we will come to your aid."

"Let's just hope that I never need to use it then," Xecal said.

Suddenly over an intercom, the captain of the Enterprise, Jean-Luc Picard called for Auron and Xecal, "Would Auron and Xecal please report to my ready room."

Auron walked up to the control panel in the holodeck and pushed a button, "We're on our way."

Xecal and Auron headed to the captain's ready room to meet with him, "I'm glad you showed up quickly," Captain Picard praised.

"What did you want us up here for, Jean-Luc?" Xecal asked. Xecal had never been good with authority and being told what to do. So he was rather defiant. He respected authority, he just wasn't good with it.

When Xecal called him Jean-Luc and not captain Picard, he received a disapproving look from the captain. But Xecal was a guest, and not an official member of the crew. Plus, captain Picard was aware of his 'problems' with authority. So he let it slide.

"We have received a message from Disney castle," captain Picard said.

"I message from the king himself?" Xecal asked, "King Mickey?"

"Yes. But because it is addressed as a private message, I will leave you to read it in private," the captain said, "It is addressed to the dark keyblader specifically. But being Xecal's trainer, I believe you have a right to see it as well," he mentioned to Auron.

"Right. Thank you, captain," Auron commented. Once captain Picard left the ready room, They looked at the message that they got...

_Dark Keyblader,_

_We are in need of your assistance. Once again, heartless are appearing on several worlds once again. We also have reason to believe that the Organization has been rebuilt. They have all new members of the organization from several different worlds. Like before, they are lead by Nobodies._

_I want you to take down the Organization and stop them from finishing their plans. I am not sure yet of what it is they plan. But we can't take any chances._

_Go to Traverse Town and seek out Cait Sith. I will have Auron relay more instructions for you once you find him. Good luck._

_The King,  
__Mickey Mouse_

"It seems that we've got a mission," Xecal said.

"No," Auron said, "We do not. This message was for you, Xecal. And that means that this is your mission. Not mine."

"But..."

"Like the king said," Auron continued, "I will keep you informed. So I will still have my part to play. But the king trusts you with this mission."

Xecal put on a serious expression full of confidence, "Right, I won't let him down."

Later, an officer was pushing buttons on a control panel as Xecal was standing on one of the transporter spaces, "Coordinates set and ready," the officer said.

Auron, Data, and captain Picard were there to see Xecal off, "Good luck on your missions, Xecal," the captain said, "I know you won't let the king down."

"It'll be a piece of cake," Xecal replied.

"Inquiry," Data said, "Why do you refer to your mission as a dessert?"

"It's a figure of speech," Auron stated, "He meant that it would be no problem."

"I'm ready," Xecal informed.

"I hope to see you soon," captain Picard said.

"Same to you, captain," Xecal replied, giving his respect to Jean-Luc Picard, "Let's go!"

"Alright then," the captain said, "Energize." the officer who was working on the control panel pushed up on a switch and the transporter activated. Xecal became surrounded by a blue shimmering energy. Then Xecal slowly vanished in a shimmering energy.

* * *

**It seems that Xecal has a great, and destructively dangerous power. But he has gained a new Keyblade, along with a new mission from king Mickey himself. But who is this Cait Sith? And what is his purpose in the mission?**

**~The Dark Keyblader, Alec~**


	4. Traverse Town Trouble

**Author's Note: To anyone who thinks I should've made this a crossover, this story contains to many elements. Otherwise, I would've considered. And besides, I don't think it should be necessary to make it a crossover because Kingdom Hearts is the definition of a crossover. Unless I make the story specifically in one world (like in Key to the Heart by bizzleb).**

**

* * *

**

**~Kingdom Hearts: The Dark Keyblader~**

**~Chapter 2: Traverse Town Trouble~**

At the front gates of Traverse Town, there were many people talking, eating, and having a good time. It was a small town. But that didn't mean there was nothing to do.

On one of the balconies, a blue shimmering light started to shine and take the form of a human figure. The light faded and there stood the dark keyblader, Xecal.

"I'm looking for someone who goes by Cait Sith," Xecal said to himself, "But who is he? What does he even look like? Is he even a he?"

Suddenly, in one of the alleys, there was an explosion. Xecal jumped off the balcony and ran over to check it out. A normal person would've gotten hurt from a fall jump from a third story balcony. But the power that the keyblade gives him also makes him extra durable. He could jump down five stories and come out unharmed, save for a scratch here and there from perhaps not landing properly.

Xecal ran into the alleyway to try and see what happened. He found an explosive and a trigger mechanism. And it was still armed, "Oh, shit!" Xecal shouted. If the bomb detonated, it would take out both the buildings on either side of the alley. And because they were residential buildings, several innocent civilians would be killed.

Thinking fast, Xecal picked up the bomb and threw it out of the alleyway. But then it stopped in mid-air, surrounded by a blue aura. The bomb exploded, but the blue aura shielded the blast. Then after the explosion had finished, the bombshell was flung back at Xecal, hitting him in the face, "OW! What the he-"

"YOU IDIOT!" A young voice shouted. Then a figure came into Xecal's line of view. He was an anthro hedgehog with silver fur with a white tuft of fur around his neck and chest, golden yellow eyes, white gloves with gold cuffs and neon blue rings on the palms, and big black and white boots with gold ankles. He had exceptionally long spines, "If that bomb were to go off in the middle of town, it would've killed several innocent people!"

Xecal glared at the hedgehog, "If the bomb were to go off in this alley, it would've destroyed these these buildings, also killing several innocent people!" Xecal shouted back, "And you obviously don't know who you're dealing with!"

"You think the bomb going off in town is any better?" the hedgehog asked.

"You think the bomb going off and destroying these buildings is any better?" Xecal countered, "You probably wouldn't have even know this bomb was here if it weren't for me!" Apparently this hit a cord with the hedgehog. He held up his hand and the blue ring on his glove began to glow.

Xecal was surrounded by the same blue aura that surrounded the bomb. He then was thrown back and hit the wall, "Be thankful that I have to go and meet someone," the hedgehog said.

"Be glad I never had a chance to fight," Xecal replied, "And you'd better hope that we don't meet again."

"Likewise," the hedgehog said. Then he left.

Xecal got up and headed to an accessories shop. As he walked in, he saw a toy, or rather two toys standing in the corner. One was a big white doll. Standing on top of it was what appeared to be a stuffed black cat standing on it's hind legs.

"Hey," the shop keeper said, drawing Xecal's attention, "How's it goin'? The names Cid. I run this shop."

Xecal looked to see a man in a white T-shirt, blue baggy shorts, blond hair, and goggles on his forehead, "Hi," Xecal replied.

"Do I know you?" Cid asked, "You look familiar."

"No, I don't think so," Xecal replied, "My name's Xecal." When Xecal said his name, he was unaware that the supposed stuffed cat cracked an eye open.

"Well, I see allot of people," Cid said, "Maybe you just look like one of them. So what are you here for?"

"I'm supposed to meet a pilot here in town," Xecal explained, "But I don't know where we're supposed to meet. And I don't know what he or she looks like. And I don't know who...or what I'm looking for."

"It seems that the info that you got was rather vague," Cid pointed out, "Who sent you that message?"

"I don't think I am at liberty to say," Xecal said, "All I know is that the one I'm looking for is Cait Sith."

"Perhaps 'they one who sent you the letter' knew that Cait Sith would be looking for you too," a voice said from behind Xecal. He turned around, but there was nobody there, "Down here!" Xecal looked down to see the black cat that was on the stuffed toy before, "Nice to meet you, Xecal. I am Cait Sith. And I will be your pilot."

"Really?" Alec asked, "What's the fire power on your gummi ship?"

"Well...my ship has no weapons," Cait Sith said.

"What about defenses?"

"The shields are currently inoperable." Cait Sith said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Then if we were to be attacked, how are we supposed to defend ourselves IF WE'VE GOT NO DEFENSES?" Xecal shouted.

"With this," Cid said as he tossed Xecal a gummi block, "That gummi block will give you're ship an impenetrable shield."

Xecal looked over the gummi block and was both pleased and disappointed, "This'll work," Xecal said, "But it's only got enough power for one trip. I'm not sure if it will even last the entire trip. Where ever that is."

"You were looking for a pilot and you don't even know where you're going?" Cid asked curiously.

"Well, my orders were rather vague," Xecal said, "But I was told that when I found my pilot, my trainer would give me instructions on what to do next."

"Well then, I guess that means we should get going right now then," Cait Sith said as he got back on the doll. The doll itself began to move.

"Right," Xecal agreed. He then followed Cait Sith to his gummi ship. When they stepped inside, Xecal was more than surprised, "WOAH! This place looks pretty nice!"

"Well...my ship was built mainly for comfort. Not battle," Cait Sith explained, "When I transport people, I want them to feel comfortable. So this is no battle ship, it's a passenger ship."

The ship definitely was built for comfort. It was roomy...much roomier than it looked on the outside. All of the seats were padded with soft fabrics, making them extra comfortable. It had two small padded pull-out beds rather than cots like what most gummi ships have, a decent sized kitchenette, and a decent sized bathroom that included a shower stall. But best of all, it had an entertainment system, including a medium sized HD TV, surround sound speakers, and a PS3 to play games, DVDs, blu-ray disks, and CDs.

It was no five-star hotel. But it definitely could rival the enterprise when it came to comfort. But what got Xecals attention was when he looked out the window. They had already taken off. He never heard the engines start, or feel the take off, "When did we take off?" Xecal asked in wonder.

"You like that?" Cait Sith asked, "This gummi ship has the best engine system you can buy. They give such a smooth ride, you don't even know you're moving. And quiet enough that you never even hear it."

"Impressive. But how powerful are the engines?" Xecal asked.

"See for yourself," Cait Sith said.

Xecal went over to check on the engine system. What he saw once again surprised him, "They stopped making this engine design nearly thirty years ago!" Xecal exclaimed, "How'd you get one?"

"I built it from scratch!" Cait Sith said proudly, "With a little help from Cid of course."

"Well, this ship may have sucky defenses," Xecal said, "But it sure is a nice ride. The only thing it's missing is a training room."

Suddenly the TV turned on and Auron was there on the screen, "Hello, Xecal," Auron said, "I trust that you managed to find Cait Sith easily enough?"

Noticing the webcam mounted on top of the screen, Xecal realized that this was a live chat. But that was how he expected to communicate with Auron, "Relatively easily," Xecal answered.

"That's good," Auron said before continuing, "The king wishes you to proceed to the world of Mobius. There, you will find you're partner."

"My partner?" Xecal repeated skeptically.

"Yes," Auron said, "I will tell you who to look for when you get there." After that was said, the screen went blank.

"Well, Cait Sith, you heard him," Xecal said less than enthusiastically, "Let's go to Mobius to meat up with my _partner_." Xecal obviously wasn't crazy about the idea of having a partner. But his trainer has never steered him wrong yet. With that, Xecal and Cait Sith were off to Mobius.

* * *

**Xecal is now off to Mobius. But it seems he has made an enemy while in Traverse Town. But who was that Hedgehog? (Seriously, if you don't know, where have you been for the past 4 years?)**

**~The Dark Keyblader, Alec~**


	5. In the World of Pokemon

**Author's Note: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon franchise characters. I do however, own Xecal. Matt belongs to bizzleb.

* * *

**

**~Kingdom Hearts: The Dark Keyblader~**

**~Chapter 3: In the World of Pokemon~**

As Xecal was on the gummi ship on his way to Mobius, he was taking a little nap. He had a decent bed to sleep in, and he was sleeping in a chair. But that's just how Xecal was...But not the only way he was.

Xecal had a sixth sense about danger. And this was no exception. Xacal cracked his eyes open. He then went to the front and activated the defense gummi block that Cid gave them.

Cait Sith didn't understand why Xecal had done that, "Why did you activate the defense gummi block now?" The cat-like creature asked, "We may need it's power for inca-"

Cait Sith was unable to finish his statement as explosions could be heard from outside, and the ship slightly jostled, "That's why," Xecal answered.

They looked out one of the windows and saw gummi ships controlled by the heartless. Cait Sith checked his instruments, but they weren't getting a reading from them, "Why isn't my equipment getting a reading from the enemy vessels?" Cait Sith wondered, "My equipment can detect any kind of spacecraft!"

"Because the ships attacking us aren't being piloted by heartless," Xecal said, "The ships attacking us ARE the heartless."

"WHAT?" Cait Sith exclaimed, "Since when could the heartless actually take control of machinery?"

"I don't know," Xecal said, "But I have a feeling that there are answers on Mobius. LET'S GO!"

"Uh...I don't think we can make it," Cait Sith said,

"Huh? Why not?" Xecal asked.

"BECAUSE THE HEARTLESS SHIPS DRAINED THE ENERGY FROM THE DEFENSE GUMMI BLOCK!" Cait Sith exclaimed frantically, "A FEW MORE HITS AND WE'RE GONERS!"

Xecal then checked the instruments, "Not if I have any say in it!" Xecal thinking fast had steered the ship toward a nearby world. And went full speed.

**X~~~~~X**

Three people were heading down a road. The first of which was a boy with black spiky hair. He wore a red and white hat, a black t-shirt under a blue vest, baggy blue jeans, and black and red sneakers. He had fingerless gloves and a belt that held six small red and white balls.

The second was an older guy with a slightly darker complexion. He had brown spiky hair. He wore and orange t-shirt with a green vest, brown hiker's pants, and blue and white sneakers. He too had a collection of small red and white balls.

The third was a girl, slightly younger than the first boy. She had long blue hair. She wore a white cloth cap with a pink symbol, a black sleeveless top with a short pink skirt, and long pink boots. She also had a red scarf.

The first boy seemed disappointed, "Ash, is something wrong?" the girl asked.

The boy, now known as Ash, looked up, "I'm sorry, Dawn," Ash replied to the girl, now known as Dawn, "It's just that ever since Pikachu left, things just haven't been the same."

"I know you miss Pikachu," the older guy said, "But we gotta get back to Pallet Town and tell Professor Oak about the strange black pokemon we've been seeing."

"You're right, Brock," Ash said to the guy now known as Brock, his spirit now energized. The trio then headed off to Pallet Town.

As the trio headed off, a pink cat-like creature was hiding in the bushes watching them. After the trio left, the cat creature suddenly vanished.

**X~~~~~X**

Xecal and Cait Sith had crash landed in a forest. Their ship was in need of repairs. But at least they were alive. If Xecal hadn't have acted, they would be dead by now.

"Cait Sith, can you repair the ship?" Xecal asked.

"Repairing it will be a piece of cake!" Cait Sith replied, "However, there's no power left other than the reserves. And it's not enough to fly the ship off this world. So until we get another power source, we're stranded! And even if we take off, we'll be defenseless!"

"I guess that means I'll have to go find one," Xecal said, "You stay here and start repairs." Xecal then left to find a new power source and gummi blocks for defensive and offensive purposes.

As Xecal was walking through the forest, he was attacked by several black bird-like, mouse-like, and rat-like creatures. He recognized these creatures as Heartless. They had apparently come from creatures from this world.

"How is it that animals have become heartless?" Xecal wondered as he took a battle stance. They were very weak Heartless. Xecal was able to take half of them out with one swing of his keyblade.

Once Xecal finished off the Heartless, a pink cat-like creature appeared in front of him, floating in mid-air. Xecal prepared to strike this new creature. But before he swung his keyblader, he heard a voice in his head, _'Don't attack!'_ the voice said, _'I'm not you're enemy!'_

The voice sounded child-like. But it was deceptive. Xecal however was confused, "Did...you just talk?" Xecal asked the floating cat-like creature.

_'Yes, in a manner of speaking,'_ the voice said, _'I have psychic powers and I'm transmitting my thoughts directly to your mind. I am Mew. And those Heartless you fought were once Pokemon known as Spearows, Pidgeys, Ratattas, and Pikachus. You are a keyblader, are you not?'_

"Yes I am. My name is Xecal," Xecal said, introducing himself a little awkwardly.

_'Have you come here to help us?'_ Mew asked hopefully.

"Well, I'm on a mission," Xecal said, "I was originally on my way to..." Xecal stopped himself. Auron told him not to give away the knowledge of other worlds if they had none.

_'To another world?'_ Mew finished.

Xecal was surprised that Mew knew of other worlds, "How do you possess knowledge of other worlds?" Xecal asked, "I thought that other worlds shouldn't know about each other."

_'They shouldn't...to most,'_ Mew said, _'But each world has one guardian that does know about other worlds. Those guardians are key elements to the original creation of that world. I am one of those guardians. But that doesn't mean that those worlds only has one guardian. Only the original guardian has that knowledge.'_

"There are other guardians?" Xecal asked.

_'Well...there were. Two others to be exact. But they are no longer here,'_ Mew said, _'One of them was a special Pikachu who has teamed up with another Keyblader named Matt. They are looking for Sora and his friends who have gone missing. The other was Lucario. However, he died trying to save his home...along with me. Lucario knew that he was a guardian of this world. But he had no knowledge of other worlds. Pikachu however has no knowledge that he was any sort of guardian whatsoever.'_

"So you're the only guardians that's left?" Xecal asked, "Is the lack of guardians the reason why the Heartless have come here?"

_'Indirectly, but yes,'_ Mew said,_ 'The Organization has no knowledge that Pikachu is one of the guardians of this world. However they did know that he was the reason that they couldn't touch this world. Once they learned that Pikachu had left, they were able to infiltrate this world. And they found someone who would be perfect member of the organization. And it is because of him that they found this world.'_

"I was originally on my way to the world of Mobius when a fleet of Heartless ships attacked," Xecal said, "So we crash landed here and are no stranded. But since I'm here and you need the help, who was it that lead the Organization here?"

**X~~~~~X**

Meanwhile in the Johto region of the world of Pokemon, another cat-like pokemon appeared. He vaguely resembled Mew, but was gray with a black belly and tail, he was larger than an average fully grown adult, and he has a tube in the back of his neck.

The large pokemon had used Teleport to appear in from of a small, green bug-like Pokemon, _'There you are, Celebi,'_ the large cat-like Pokemon said with the same psychic abilities as Mew.

* * *

**Xecal has gotten into trouble and landed right into an adventure in the World of Pokemon. And he has met up with the guardian of this world, Mew. But who was that large Pokemon who appeared in front of Celebi? Find out next time.**

**P.S. For those of you who do know who that big Pokemon is, I know I used a different coloration. That will be explained in the next chapter.**

**~The Dark Keyblader, Alec~**


	6. A Blast to the Past

**Author's Note: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon franchise characters. I do however, own Xecal. Matt belongs to bizzleb.**

* * *

**~Kingdom Hearts: The Dark Keyblader~**

**~Chapter 4: A Blast to the Past~**

Mew used Teleport to take himself and Xecal to an enormous tree. But it wasn't really a tree, but a rock formation. It was more than enormous. The tree shaped rock formation was so large that it made all the other trees around it look like nothing more than a field of grass. It was large enough to be a small mountain.

_'This is what the guardians of a world are for,'_ Mew explained, _'The three guardians act as a key, a lock, and a door. The key is unaware that they are a guardian. The key to this world is Pikachu, and he left. The lock knows that they are a guardian, but are unaware of what exactly they are guarding. He was a Lucario, the same one who died protecting me and the world. I am the door...and the only one who knows what's the guardians protect in this world.'_

"And that would be?" Xecal asked.

_'This tree...The Tree of Beginning,'_ Mew continued, _'It contains the very heart and soul of this world. If I were to die, this tree would cease to exist, leaving the heart and soul of this world exposed.'_

"So this tree is in essence, the body of this world?" Xecal asked, "And without this tree, the heart and soul of this world would become disembodied. And if they were to become corrupted by darkness, the world itself would become a heartless."

_'Although Lucario sacrificed himself, his essence is still part of this tree,' _Mew said, _'So the lock guardian is part of this tree permanently...or so I thought. Lucario's presence has completely vanished.'_

**X~~~~~X**

_'Celebi, you will take me into the past,'_ The large cat-like Pokemon said. Then his eyes began to glow. In turn, Celebi's eyes glowed. Celebi was then in a trance, Under the large Pokemon's control.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash and the two of them were gone.

**X~~~~~X**

Xecal was watching Mew as he seemed to be talking to the Tree of Beginning. Finally after several minutes, Mew turned back to Xecal, _'Apparently, Mewtwo used Celebi to travel back in time to get rid of Lucario before he sacrifices himself!'_ Mew said frantically.

"But, if he's in the past and has killed Lucario, why didn't this time line change?" Xecal asked, "And who's Mewtwo?"

_'It must mean that we still have a chance to stop him,' _Mew said, _'Mewtwo is...or...was a friend of mine. But then The Organization found him and used his anger towards humans and turned him into...I believe you call then...Nobodies. A creature who's heart is no longer part of their bodies.'_

"Why does he hate humans?" Xecal asked.

_'He was created by humans to be a science experiment,'_ Mew answered, _'He was cloned from my own DNA. His anger towards humans was subsided. But it was still there. And that is why he became what he is now.'_

"Wait! If Mewtwo is now a Nobody, then there should be a Heartless as his counterpart," Xecal pointed out, "Where could it be?"

_'There's no time. I can combine my power with the power of this tree to send you back in time to stop Mewtwo,'_ Mew mentioned.

"Aren't you coming?"

_'I can't. I don't have the power to send us both back in time,'_ Mew pointed out, _'Besides, I'm already there.'_ Before Xecal could argue, there was a flash of light and Xecal was gone, _'Good luck...Xecal, the Dark Keyblader.'_

**X~~~~~X**

Xecal had arrived inside a gigantic catacomb. But it was more than just that. It was an oasis. Then he saw a group of six come out of an entrance of a tunnel in a rock wall down the hill.

One of them was in his teens. He wore a blue vest over a black t-shirt, tan pants, and a red cap. He had black spiky hair. The second wore a brown hiking t-shirt, brown hiking pants, and had brown spiky hair. He was a bit older that the first. The third was a girl about the same age as the boy. She wore a red t-shirt, blue shorts, and a red bandana on her head. She had long brown hair. The forth was a little boy with a green t-shirt, dark brown shorts, and glasses. He also had bluish hair. The fifth was a woman who wore a purple jumpsuit and high tech goggles.

The fifth was what appeared to be a dog-like creature that stood on it's hind legs. But had a blue and black coloration. He had spikes on his paws and his chest.

"Well gang, it appears to me we're right under the tree of beginning," Xecal heard the woman in a jumpsuit say.

"Is Pikachu up there?" The boy with the hat said.

"Right above us," The dog-like creature answered.

"YES! HERE I COME PIKACHU!" The boy with the hat exclaimed as he started running up the hill, followed by the dog-like creature. That's when the two of them noticed Xecal standing on the top of the hill, "HEY! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"My name is Xecal," Xecal said, "And I am here because there is danger here." Xecal then looked at the dog-like creature. _That must be Lucario._ He thought to himself.

Lucario closed his eyes and began to focus. After a few moments, his eyes popped open and a look of fear spread across his face, _'Darkness...'_ Lucario said through telepathy, _'Nothing...but darkness...'_

Xecal then realized that the boy was talking about a Pikachu. _I wonder if the Pikachu he's speaking of is the same Pikachu._

The boy then introduced the group, "I'm Ash," he said. Then he motioned to Lucario, who had regained his composure, "This is Lucario. That's Brock, May, her little brother Max, and that is Kidd."

"We are here looking for a Mew who has taken Ash's Pikachu," Kidd said.

"Would you like some help?" Xecal asked, "I need to find and stop a danger anyway."

"Alright! Let's go!" Ash said, agreeing to Xecal's offer.

"Hey! Wait for us, you two!" May shouted.

As they were running up the hill, Kidd took something out of her pocket that looked like a robotic snake, "What's that?" Brock asked.

"Survey robots," Kidd said.

"You've got some impressive gear!" Brock commented.

Kidd took out a remote and pushed a button. Then the segments split up and turned into tiny helicopters with cameras, "When it comes to investigating, there's no such thing as being over prepared," Kidd said. Then the flying cameras all flew off in different directions.

Xecal overheard this and had a bad feeling, "I don't know about that," Xecal said to himself.

Kidd then pushed a button on her goggles and spoke into a mic, "Hey Banks, are you awake?" She asked, "I'm sending you some data."

As they were conversing, Xecal went with Ash and Lucario.

**X~~~~~X**

Each of the little cameras checked out the different crystals. Then stick pins into the crystals in order to take samples and get information.

But as they did, the crystals turned red and red globs appeared. The red globs absorbed the cameras and disappeared. The crystals then returned to their blue color.

**X~~~~~X**

Xecal, Ash, Lucario, and the others ran through one of the caves. They climbed over a rock that was in the way.

"These rock formations are amazing, Kidd!" Banks said through the goggles, "They're alive! I'm checking the data. But it's clear that the Tree of Beginning is part of the ecosystem! It's a living thing too! And I think it gets all it's energy from sunlight!"

"You made a great discovery!" Brock said.

"Sure...But..." She said, pausing as she climbed over another rock, "There's still a piece of the puzzle missing. We still don't understand where Mew fits in. It must be connected to the Tree of Beginning."

The group continued to run through the tunnel until they came to the exit. The view was breathtaking. Ash then cupped his hands and shouted, "HEY...PIKACHU...ARE YA THERE BUDDY?" Ash shouted.

They ran farther up the hill, "PIKACHU...IF YOU HEAR US, GIVE US A SIGN!" Xecal shouted.

Ash continued to shout, "PIKACHU!"

Then on a far off cliff, a shouting was heard, "PIKA, PI!" The voice shouted.

A large smile spread on Ash's face, "Ha! It's Pikachu!" Ash said as he started running in the direction that he heard the voice from. "Pikachu," Ash said as he tried to climb the edge of a rock, "I'm coming!" Lucario then followed, followed by Xecal.

Ash was stopped by another Pokemon. It had a crystalline form. Not only that, but it was black, "Regice. Re, Regice. Regice," The black Pokemon said. Then it shot a beam where Ash was just standing, creating an ice formation.

Ash was knocked back from the attack, "Regice! WAH!" Ash said as he landed, "A black Regice?"

"Re...gi...ice..." The Regice said as it shot another beam. Ash ducked for cover. But this time, the bean was stopped by a ball of energy that was thrown by Lucario. Lucario and Xecal then ran up beside Ash. Lucario was preparing another attack in his paws while Xecal was also doing the same.

"WHAT ARE YOU ATTACKING US FOR?" Ash shouted, "WE'RE JUST HERE TO LOOK FOR A FRIEND!"

"Re, Regice," Regice said as it shot another beam.

"SHADARA!" Xecal shouted as he and Lucario released their attacks at once, stopping Regice's attack, "There's no point trying to reason with it! That's a heartless! Let's backtrack!"

"Xecal?" Ash argued. But he was attacked again, causing him to run and follow Xecal and Lucario.

The rest of the group caught up and came out of the cave just as Ash and the others were running back down, "Go back, guys!" Ash warned.

"What the matter?" May asked.

"It's a black Regice!" Ash said as another beam froze the ground again.

The Regice Heartless came down the hill, following Ash and the others. But Lucario shot another blast at it to stall for time.

"Let's find a different path," Xecal said as he and the other ran in another direction.

As they came to another tunnel, Lucario jumped over to it and pointed, "In here!" He said, guiding them into the tunnel. Once they got in, the Regice Heartless shot a beam of ice, closing off the entrance.

As they ran, they ran out of the tunnel and into another catacomb. It was filled with large crystalline vines, extending from one side to another acting as bridges.

Out of a higher up tunnel, two other came running out. One was a man with blue hair, and the other was a woman with long red hair. They both wore white uniforms with a big red R on them.

As the two ran out, they ran right off the ledge and onto the ledge Ash and the others were on, screaming on their way down.

"It's Team Rocket," Ash said as the two got back up.

The woman then scrambled to Ash, "You know we're desperate if we're coming to you!" She said.

"Those brutes keep trying to kill us!" The man said as he pointed, trembling, to the ledge he just fell off of. Standing on the ledge were two more Heartless Pokemon. One was made of stone, and the other was made of metal.

The metal Heartless Pokemon shot a beam at the group. The group then ran across one of the crystalline bridges.

"That's a black Registeel!" Max shouted.

As the others ran by, Lucario and Xecal charged up their attacks to stop the two Heartless Pokemon. They shot their blasts, causing an explosion to delay them, allowing the group to escape. They ran into another tunnel and through it. When they came out, all there was was a rock bridge that spanned a drop that nobody would want to fall from.

Once everyone was across, Xecal shot a blast of fire to destroy the bridge so that the Heartless couldn't follow.

The members of Team Rocket ran ahead as the others questioned Xecal, "You called those black Pokemon, Heartless," Ash said, "What is a 'Heartless'?"

"Heartless are creatures that were created from disembodied hearts that have become corrupted by darkness," Xecal said, "And if I am correct, this is the doing of a Nobody that I'm chasing."

"And a Nobody is..." Max asked.

"A Nobody is what is left over when a Heartless is created," Xecal continued, "When one's spirit and will are strong enough, the body and spirit are left behind. The danger I told you about earlier is a Nobody. He is...or was a Pokemon known as Mewtwo."

* * *

**100 virtual cookies to whoever can figure out what the scenes I was using (and altered) are from. Here's a hint. It was one of the Pokemon movies.**

**~The Dark Keyblader, Alec~**


	7. No Escape

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait for the update. I've been trying to work on my other stories (Damn writer's block).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon franchise characters. I do however, own Xecal. Matt belongs to bizzleb.**

**

* * *

**

**~Kingdom Hearts: The Dark Keyblader~**

**~Chapter 5: No Escape~**

"The danger I told you about earlier is a Nobody," Xecal explained, "He is...or was a Pokemon known as Mewtwo."

"What?" Ash exclaimed, "Are you saying that Mewtwo became a bad Pokemon again?"

"I'm not sure if bad is the word to describe it," Xecal mentioned.

"NO! I know Mewtwo! And he is not evil!" Ash exclaimed, "He may hate humans! But that's only because what humans have done to him!"

"That would explain why his heart had succumb to the darkness," Xecal said, "As it is, I've told you too much. But the Mewtwo that you knew has changed. He is no longer the Pokemon you knew. But I think we should deal with getting your Pikachu to safety before Mewtwo get's his hands...his paws...on him."

Ash had more questions. But Pikachu came first. And if Xecal was right, then they needed to get going.

They headed down the corridor until they were attacked by large gelatinous red-orange pokemon. They started off by 'swallowing' team rocket before disappearing into the surrounding crystals. Another came at them. But Lucario stepped in and shot a blast at it, dissolving it, "We have to keep moving!" Lucario said.

They then followed Lucario's lead as he headed though the cave.

Kidd sent a visual of the gelatinous pokemon to Banks, "Banks, what is that thing?" She asked.

"I guess the best equivalent would be white blood cells," Banks replied, "The Tree of Beginnings produces them as anti-bodies to protect against infection. They're meant to encapsulate foreign parasites and eliminate them."

"So it thinks we're a disease?" May wondered.

"Speak for yourself, May," Max commented.

"But something's not right," Banks continued, "They contain an energy that itself is foreign to the Tree of Beginnings. I can't tell what it is. But it's some sort of dark energy. I'll have to look into it further."

"I think I may have an idea," Xecal said, "Lucario, use your ability to sense aura to see their energy."

"Right," Lucario agreed. He then closed his eyes and focused. Then he opened his eyes, "They have a similar aura to Regiice, Regirock, and Registeel!"

"Just as I thought," Xecal frowned, "They are drawing off the power of the heartless. And if I'm correct, it's Mewtwo who's behind it. Let's get going."

"This would be a good time to find an exit, Banks," Kidd said.

"I'm working on it," Banks replied, "Unfortunately, you guys are attracting allot of attention."

Suddenly, one of the anti-bodies attacked Kidd. But Lucario protected her, causing himself to be swallowed instead of Kidd.

"LUCARIO!" Ash and Xecal shouted. But then the anti-body released Lucario.

"I guess pokemon aren't considered dangerous," May said.

"And it seems that they are only drawing power from the heartless," Xecal said, "But they aren't being controlled by them. But we should get going."

After escaping the 'anti-bodies' and split into two groups, Ash, Lucario, and Xecal came into a wide open area. There were several pillar that crisscrossed back and forth within the large chasm. And it was really windy. That's when they heard a familiar shout.

"PIKA PIII!" Pikachu shouted from the other side of he chasm.

"Pikachu!" Ash said as he heard his friend call out, "He's calling me!"

"PIKA PIII!" Pikachu called out again, "PIKA PIII!" Pikachu then ran down one of the pillars. Ash ran up another to meet his him, fighting against the wind as he did so.

Ash was almost knocked off by the wind. His hat however escaped him.

Meanwhile, Xecal and Lucario were watching this happened. Xecal kept his eyes on Ash's hat as if flew up to the cave that Pikachu came out of. That's when he noticed Mew come out of the cave.

Pikachu had lost his grip, "HANG ON, PIKACHU!" Ash shouted as he ran to intercept. He then jumped and caught Pikachu. That's when they both began to plummet into the chasm.

Out of nowhere, Kidd came swinging on a grapple and caught Ash and Pikachu. Once they were safe, Pikachu nuzzled Ash. The Lucario and Xecal jumped down to meet with them.

Ash looked over his shoulder to Pikachu, "I'd like you to meet Lucario," Ash said, introducing him, "It's thanks to Lucario that I found you."

"Hello," Lucario said with a nod.

"And this is Xecal," As continued, "He was a big help too. Even though we just met not too long ago."

Xecal gave a warm smile...something he didn't do often, "I'm glad you two are together again," Xecal said.

Mew then flew down with Ash's hat, "Mew!" Ash said.

Meowth then came running after them, "It's thanks to me that Pikachu's okay!" Meowth said.

Mew then gave the hat back to Ash, "Thank you, Mew," Ash said.

"Mew! Mew!" Mew said. Then his attention was drawn toward Xecal. Mew looked at the dark keyblader curiously.

"Do you...recognize me?" Xecal asked.

Before they could continue, the Heartless Regiice came out of one of the caves across of chasm, "Follow me!" Lucario instructed. They then did as instructed.

"Kidd, where's everyone else?" Ash asked as he ran. But she didn't answer. She just looked down. Ash knew something was wrong.

They stopped when their passage was cut off by more anti-bodies, "Those things, they swallowed you friends," Kidd said.

"Jessie and James too?" Meowth asked. Xecal nodded. Then a sad look spread across Meowth's face, "My Pals?"

"Through here," Lucario said as he entered an opening. The group followed. But the anti-bodies weren't far behind.

Banks then informed them of what he found, "You're in luck. There's an exit route just a little above you."

"Copy that!" Kidd confirmed just before they saw the exit.

"I think that's sunlight!" Ash exclaimed.

"Where gonna be okay!" Meowth added. They came out of the cave just to enter another. There was an opening on the ceiling. But there was no way any of them could reach it.

"I'll look for a way out," Lucario said as he ran to search for an exit. But he was cut off by the Heartless Registeel, who grabbed him.

"LUCARIO!" Ash said as he, Kidd, and Xecal were engulfed by the anti-bodies.

Kidd released her pokemon, "I'm afraid this is good bye," She said before being fully engulfed.

Ash then released his pokemon as well, "Pikachu, you can't save me. Just take care of yourself," Ash said, "Take care of the others. I'll miss ya buddy. I love yo..." Ash was then fully engulfed."

"I'm sorry, Mew. But it seems that I've failed you," Xecal said as he was being engulfed. Once he Xecal was fully engulfed and the anti-body disappeared, all that remained was his dark keyblade. Which was odd because Xecal never summoned it.

"ASH!" Lucario said as he freed himself from the Heartless' grip. But he was too late. Ash's pokemon began to cry. It was now that he realized just how close they really were.

Mew picked up Ash's hat once again and went over to give it to him. But he wasn't there anymore. There was just Pikachu and the other pokemon.

Mew then began to glow green with energy. He then went over to one of the crystals and sent that green energy into it. The energy spread throughout the entire Tree of Beginnings. Then three green gelatinous blobs appeared. When they dispersed, Ash, Kidd and Xecal were there where the blobs were.

Pikachu excitedly jumped into Ash's arms, "Pika Pi!" Pikachu said.

"Pikachu!" Ash replied before the rest of his pokemon dog piled on him.

"I think I have a whole new respect for my dinner," Xecal said as grabbed his keyblade, "They bust not have been able to swallow my keyblade," Xecal said to himself, "The keyblade is specifically designed for destroying Heartless. And since they had the energy of a Heartless, my keyblade was protected."

The glowing of the crystals subsided. And everything was back to normal.

"Why do you think we were set free?" Ash wondered.

"Because Mew had a little chat with the big tree," Meowth said, "Told him you weren't nasty germs after all."

"Now I get why Mew lives here," Kidd said, "Mew and the Tree of Beginning are symbiotic creatures. They depend on each other for survival."

Mew grabbed Ash's hat and went to return it to him. "Mew, thanks for saving us," Ash said. But before Mew made it to Ash, he began to descend. Something was wrong with Mew.

* * *

**Anyone who saw the movie knows what's wrong with Mew...or do you? I'm throwing in my own twist little twist in with the original story. Can anyone guess what the twist is? A box...no, a truck load of virtual cookies to anyone who can guess it.**

**The next chapter will also be the last one in the World of Pokemon. Second to last if things don't go as planned.**

**~The Dark Keyblader, Alec~**


	8. A Battle for Survival

**Author's Note: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon franchise characters. I do however, own Xecal. Matt belongs to bizzleb.

* * *

**

**~Kingdom Hearts: The Dark Keyblader~**

**~Chapter 6: A Battle for Survival~**

"Now I get why Mew lives here," Kidd said, "Mew and the Tree of Beginning are symbiotic creatures. They depend on each other for survival."

Mew grabbed Ash's hat and went to return it to him. "Mew, thanks for saving us," Ash said. But before Mew made it to Ash, he began to descend. Something was wrong with Mew.

Kidd picked up mew and felt his forehead, noticing a fever. While this was happening, all of the crystals began to turn a fiery orange and crumbled one by one.

Suddenly, a yelling was heard down one of the caverns, "SOMEBODY HELP US!" the voice said.

"That sounds like James!" Meowth said as he headed in the direction of the voice.

"Return, everyone!" Ash said as he returned his pokemon to his pokeballs.

"Kidd, you won't believe the energy readings I'm getting!" Banks said, "There's a foreign energy that's causing the tree to go into shock! If it continues at this rate, the tree will experience a catastrophic collapse!"

"You and the Tree of Beginnings depend on each other for life," Kidd told Mew, "If the tree doesn't survive this crisis..."

"Then neither will Mew," Xecal finished.

"Meeeeew," Mew said weakly as he struggled to take flight again, "Mew...mew mew." Mew then slowly flew off.

"I think Mew wants us to follow," Ash said.

"Pika," Pikachu confirmed.

The group then followed Mew into a chamber with a large crystal...the heart of the Tree of Beginnings. Mew then lost his strength and Kidd caught him. Lucario noticed a pair of gloves next to a smaller crystal. "These were sir Aaron's," Lucario said.

"So, you've made it this far, have you?" A voice said in their heads. It was telepathy, "I must admit, I'm impressed. You've managed to evade my heartless, and Mew even got the tree to release you all when I was the one controlling the whole tree."

"What?" Lucario said, "Who's there?"

Out came a large cat-like pokemon that resembled Mew, "It's Mewtwo!" Ash said.

"Close," Xecal corrected, "This is the nobody who was once Mewtwo."

"And you must be the Dark Keyblader," Mewtwo said, "But how did you get here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Xecal asked rhetorically, "I was sent here by the one you're trying to kill. Mew sent me here."

"You are just delaying the inevitable, Dark Keyblader," Mewtwo said, "I am much stronger than I was before I joined the organization."

"Oh yeah? Well he's not alone!" Ash exclaimed, "I'll he's got my help! And Pikachu too! Right buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said with confidence, confirming Ash's assumption.

"Don't count me out!" Kidd said as well.

"I may know very little about Xecal. And even less about what a 'Dark Keyblader' is," Lucario said, "But I can see that unlike you, he has a noble heart. AND I WILL FIGHT BY HIS SIDE TO STOP YOU!"

Xecal summoned his Dark Keyblade...but it wasn't his regular Keyblade. This one was designed like a pokeball. The blade was several different types of pokeballs stacked in a row. The key tip was designed like an open pokeball. Even the handle had a pokeball design.

"So, you've managed to summon the Pokeblade," Mewtwo said, "That is impressive. But don't think it'll do you any difference. You probably don't even know how to use it."

"Are you underestimating my fighting abilities?" Xecal said with a cocky grin.

"I never underestimate the fighting capabilities of my opponent," Mewtwo said, "But even if you do defeat me, you will still lose, you will still fail. Even as we speak, the Tree of Beginnings is dieing, and Mew along with it. There's no way for you to defeat me _and_ save Mew and the tree in time."

"I guess that means we'll have to defeat you quickly then!" Lucario shouted before charging at Mewtwo.

"NO WAIT!" Xecal shouted. But he was too late.

"Pitiful," Mewtwo said before using his psychic abilities to stop Lucario and lift him off the ground. Then he threw Lucario upward into the ceiling, just missing a stalactite. As he fell back to the floor, Xecal jumped up and caught him.

"Are you okay?" Xecal asked.

Lucario was a bit wobbly, but he was on his feet, "I'm fine," Lucario said, "But we have to stop Mewtwo and save Mew and the tree."

Xecal turned to Mewtwo and charged. He struck at Mewtwo with his Pokeblade. But it was deflected when Mewtwo used a barrier. Xecal continued to strike, but the barrier would not break.

"You're just wasting your energy," Mewtwo said, "And your time."

Lucario was concentrating his energy to see Mewtwo's aura. What he saw of Mewtwo bothered him. But what he saw from his barrier gave him hope, "KEEP ATTACKING!" Lucario shouted, "HIS BARRIER IS WEAKENING!"

Xecal had a cocky grin, "And you said that I didn't know how to use this Keyblade properly," Xecal said, "It has the power to negate pokemon's abilities." Xecal took one for shot and the barrier shattered.

"You've just found one of it's automatic abilities," Mewtwo said with a smug grin, "You still don't know about it's true potential." Xecal was then thrown back into a wall. But before he made impact, A bubble of psychic energy cushioned the impact.

Mew was the one who protected him. Mew was helping them, while simultaneously fighting to stay alive. Mew then collapsed. He was using energy he didn't even have.

While Xecal was distracted, Mewtwo took the chance to attack, "DIE, DARK KEYBLADER!" Mewtwo shouted as he was about to strike him down. But he was stopped by Lucario, who had used his aura energy to create a glowing blue staff that he used to block Mewtwo's attack.

Xecal looked into Mews eyes. He didn't know why, but somehow, he felt like Mew was telling him something. Unfortunately, he didn't know what Mew was trying to tell him. Mew then closed his eyes and went limp in Xecal's arms.

"Mew?" Xecal said. Xecal set down Mew and glared at Mewtwo, "You'll pay for this!"

"Oh, boo hoo. Did I make the Dark Keyblader upset?" Mewtwo said mockingly, "As you can see, you're too late. So give up and accept your fate, Dark Keyblader."

"Lucario, help out Mew!" Xecal demanded, "Mewtwo is mine!"

"Who do you think you are telling me what to do?" Lucario asked.

Xecal looked at Lucario with a look that said, _"Trust me. I know what I'm doing."_ Lucario nodded and began using his aura along with Ash to help Mew.

"I think you all are a little delusional, Dark Keyblader," Mewtwo said as he watched them try to heal Mew, "You're already too late. You saw him die, Dark Keyblader."

"I saw him fall unconscious," Xecal said before he had a smug grin, "But I watched noone die."

Mewtwo noticed Mew's eyes begin to open back up, "What is this?" Mewtwo exclaimed, "What is going on, Dark Keyblader?"

"Ash and Lucario are saving Mew's life," Xecal said, "And my name is Xecal! Shadaga Maxima!" Xecal's body was surrounded by dark energy. That energy was focused into his keyblade. The energy gathered at the tip of his Pokeblade, condensing into a tiny ball of glowing dark energy, "DARK KINGDOM BLAST!" Xecal shouted. Then a beam of dark energy shot from the tiny ball of darkness at the tip of the blade and into Mewtwo.

Lucario saw Xecal's aura and became distracted from helping Mew, "Such darkness!" he said with a look of fear, "Such emptiness!"

At the point of where the beam hit, dark energy began to spread across Mewtwo's body, **"What are you waiting for? Help Mew!"** Xecal shouted, his voice distorting from the darkness that enveloped him, **"I can't hold Mewtwo off forever! And time is limited! So HELP MEW!"**

Lucario did the best to shake off the fear and continued to give Mew his aura along side Ash.

"PIKACHU, GO HELP XECAL!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he stepped up next to Xecal. He then shot a Thunder Bolt at Mewtwo. The attack joined with Xecal's Dark Kingdom Blast, multiplying the attack ten fold. The attack blasted Mewtwo back into the wall, leaving a rather large crater.

Both Pikachu and Xecal were gasping from how much energy they used up with that attack. But they were victorious...or so they thought, "I must say that I'm quite impressed with your display," Mewtwo said as he struggled to get back up, "But this battle isn't over yet!"

"**Then we'll just have to fix that, won't we?"** Xecal pointed out. Xecal then looked at Pikachu and nodded. Then his dark energy extended from his body and wrapped around Pikachu.

"Pikachu?" Ash said, worried about his best friend, "What are you doing to him?"

"You must have trust in him, Ash!" Lucario said.

When the shadows revealed Pikachu, he was now a Shadow Pikachu. He had a feral appearance, his coloration was darker, and the color of his eyes were inverted. But the most noticeable detail about Pikachu was a mark on his chest. It was similar to that of the mark of a nobody. But it was upside down.

"**PIKACHU!"** Pikachu growled in a distorted voice. A black electrical field surrounded Dark Pikachu before charging at Mewtwo. It was a Dark Bolt Tackle.

"What?" Mewtwo said as he realized what the Dark Keyblader did to Pikachu. But it was too late. He was struck by Dark Pikachu's attack. Pikachu then continued with a barrage of Quick Attacks.

As Dark Pikachu was pummeling Mewtwo, Xecal was charging his dark energy. **_Just a little more..._** Xecal thought. After a few more moments, Xecal was ready. Then he focused the energy throughout the entire blade, **"DARK KINGDOM BLITZ!"** Xecal then charged at Mewtwo.

As Xecal charged, Dark Pikachu began using his Dark Bolt Tackle. Xecal and Pikachu became synchronized in their attacks. Every time Xecal struck Mewtwo, he turned around and struck again...and again...and again. And Dark Pikachu did the same with his Dark Bolt Tackle.

Before they were about to make the finishing blow, Mewtwo summoned Celebi back. "You haven't seen the last of me!" Mewtwo said before Celebi teleported him through time...back to the future.

Suddenly, the darkness enveloping Xecal and Pikachu dispersed, "Pika?" Pikachu as he came back to his senses. The mark on his chest vanished and his coloration returned to normal. Pikachu was back to his old self.

"What a headache!" Xecal said as he too returned to normal. That's when Lucario shoved Ash out of the way.

"Leave the rest of this to me, Ash!" Lucario said once Ash was out of the way.

"LUCARIO!" Ash shouted.

"The aura...is WITH ME!" Lucario said as he put the rest of his energy into his aura. Lucario grunted as he finished his work. Mew then flew up to the heart of the tree and gave it the aura. Everything was returning back to normal. The tree was better, and so was Mew.

Mew flew back down to the group, "Heheheh! Thank you, Mew," Kidd laughed as Mew flew by.

"You're feelin allot better, huh?" Ash asked as Mew flew by playfully.

"You solved the mystery of the tree of beginnings, and helped to save it!" Banks said, "The media's gonna eat this up! Kidd"

"Look, Banks. I don't want this place to be ruined by tourists," Kidd told Banks as Mew flew all around her.

"But the publicity, Kidd!"

"Let's keep this place a secret."

"Alright, have it your way."

Mew then flew by Xecal, who couldn't help but smile at how happy and playful Mew was. But his expression grew serious when he saw Lucario as he collapsed.

"Lucario!" Ash said as the others ran to Lucario, who was glowing with energy.

"There's nothing you can do for me, Ash," Lucario grunted.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked.

"Pika?"

Another wave of pain ran through Lucario's body. He put his paw down to keep from falling over, and touched a Time Flower. Suddenly, an image of Sir Aaron appeared next to Lucario, struggling in the same state that he was in.

"Lucario, forgive me," Sir Aaron said.

"I do, master," Lucario replied, even though he knew it was just an image of the past he was talking to.

"Please understand. I had to seal you inside the staff," Sir Aaron continued, "I knew if I didn't, you'd follow me here and suffer the same fate. I only wish if you could've known the real story."

"I understand!" Lucario replied again.

"One day you will be released," Sir Aaron continued with a smile, "In a distant and more peaceful time. What will it be like? I wonder if..." Sir Aaron was interrupted by a wave of pain, "I have...no regrets. My journey...has been good. I served a beautiful queen. And you and I shared many adventures. Those memories will always be with me."

"Master..." Lucario said, "If you could only hear me! I want to tell you how much you mean to me!"

"Lucario...farewell..." Sir Aaron concluded, "You were more to me than my student. You were...my closest friend."

"I feel the same."

"Who knows. It could be...we _will_ see each other again. I hope so, my friend." The image of Sir Aaron vanished. At this point, tears were streaming down Lucario's face.

"Aaron, my friend, I am sorry I failed you," Lucario said, crying.

"That's not true!" Ash said as he grabbed Lucario's paw, "You proved that you are a true guardian of aura, just like Sir Aaron was!"

"Pika," Pikachu agreed.

"And you've proven yourself to be a hero," Xecal added as he knelt down next to Lucario.

"Thanks, Ash...and Xecal," Lucario said before another wave of pain spread through Lucario.

"Lucario, hold on!" Ash said, "You can't leave us yet!"

"I have to go, Ash," Lucario said, "Aaron...is waiting for me." With that said, Lucario vanished. His aura joined with another aura and joined with the tree of beginnings.

"It was an honor meeting you," Xecal said as he put his Pokeblade away, "Especially you, Pikachu. You're destined for great things. But I have to get going now." Xecal then got up and walked away.

"Xecal, wait!" Ash said, stopping Xecal, "Why don't you come with us on my adventure?"

"I have my own adventure to get to," Xecal said, "And I don't even belong here. But like Sir Aaron said...It could be that we _will_ see each other again."

"Well then, until next time then!" Ash said.

"That sounds good," Xecal said, "Until next time." Xecal then nodded in respect and headed off into one of the caves, following Mew.

"Xecal, I will have to alter their memories so that they have no knowledge of you and the organization," Mew said when they were out of range of everyone else, "Since you do not belong in this time, I will have to remove you, Mewtwo, and the knowledge that you informed them with from their memories. I will alter the events that they remember."

"I understand," Xecal replied. Then in a flash, Mew sent Xecal back to his own time...

* * *

**How's THAT for a twist? I said that this would be the last chapter in the World of Pokemon...I lied. But this time I mean it when I say that the next chapter will be the last one in the World of Pokemon.**

**~The Dark Keyblader, Alec~**


	9. Back On Route

**Author's Note: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon franchise characters. I do however, own Xecal. Matt belongs to bizzleb.**

**P.S. If you don't like my stories, then just don't read them.**

* * *

**~Kingdom Hearts: The Dark Keyblader~**

**~Chapter 7: Back On Route~**

The next thing Xecal knew was that he was back where he started and in his own time. Ash and his friends may not have remembered him, seeing as Mew removed him from their memories. But he would remember them. Specifically Lucario and his heroic sacrifice.

But he could think about that on the ship. Right now, his mind went back to why he was out there in the first place. He needed to get a defense Gummi Block and an attack Gummi Block. Plus, he needed a power source.

Just then, a trio of people came walking by. They were a trio that Xecal recognized. Ash, Brock, and Dawn. But he noticed that Pikachu wasn't with them.

"Oh, hi there!" Dawn exclaimed when she saw Xecal, "Do you need help with something?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Xecal said, "Have you heard of something called a Gummi Block?"

"Oh, you mean these things?" Brock mentioned as he pulled out a couple blocks from his bag, "I found them laying on the path a ways back. We weren't sure of what they were. You can have them if you want them."

Xecal looked at the Gummi Blocks, "Thanks, these are exactly what I was looking for." The Gummi Blocks were for defense and attack. And there was one that would be a sufficient power source.

Xecal was about to head back when Ash stopped him, "This may be a ridiculous question," Ash said, "But have we met before?"

Xecal realized that even though their memories of him were erased, there seemed to be a trace left. "Perhaps we've crossed paths once in the past," Xecal said, coming up with a decent excuse, "I'd love to stay. But I have to be on my way. And once again, thanks." He then went on his way.

**X~~~~~X**

"Well, that should do," Cait Sith said as he finished up the repairs on the Gummi Ship, "Now all that's left is to wait for Xecal to come back with those Gummi Blocks."

As if on cue, Xecal appeared with the Gummi Blocks. "Well, that was quick," Cait Sith commented.

"Well, I ran into some...friends," Xecal said, "Anyway, they gave me these Gummi Blocks. Just what we needed, right?"

"That's perfect!" Cait Sith exclaimed. Then he began working on installing them, "By the way, what friends of yours were here? And when have you even had any friends in the first place?"

"Let's just say that they're some friends that I met...in the past," Xecal said, modifying the meaning of the term.

After about ten minutes, they were about to leave. But before they left, Xecal heard a familiar voice in his head, _'Wait, don't go yet!'_ The voice called out. The voice was Mew's, and Xecal saw him just before he got on the ship.

"Mew, what are you doing here?" Xecal asked.

_'You're going to leave to continue your adventure, right?'_ Mew asked rhetorically, _'Well, I have someone here who would like to help you on you quest.'_

"Really? Who?" Xecal wondered. That's when Lucario stepped out into view, "Lucario? But how?"

"Mew used his power to free me from the crystal," Lucario said.

_'Yes. It took allot of energy, but I was able to free Lucario,'_ Mew said, _'I used the same energy that allowed me to cure the Tree of Beginning. I knew that Lucario would've followed you like he followed Aaron, even though he didn't even know what you were doing.'_

"Mew had told me about you and what exactly a Keyblader is," Lucario said, continuing where Mew left off, "You are going to travel to other worlds to stop the organization, aren't you?"

"Yes I am," Xecal confirmed, "My next destination is a world known as Mobius. But why don't you follow Ash? You said it yourself. His aura is just like Aaron's, right?"

"You're right about his aura being just like Sir Aaron's," Lucario said, "But his personality is too...childish. But you have a sense of justice that reminds me so much of Aaron. And even though you don't have the same aura as him, you are able to use your aura in a similar fashion."

Xecal just looked at Lucario curiously, unsure of what he meant. _'What he means is how you transferred your energy to Pikachu,'_ Mew explained, _'That wasn't exactly your doing, but you accessing the Pokeblade's second ability of Helping Hand. Although you still have to train more in order to use it at will. But you can use it.'_

"Mew's knowledge of you and what you do is still limited," Lucario said, "So I don't know the details about your adventure. I was hoping you could fill me in."

"Xecal, are you coming or not?" Cait Sith shouted, getting a bit impatient.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Xecal answered, "Well, if you're gonna come with me, then come on." Lucario seemed slightly apprehensive about going onto the Gummi Ship, since it was a technology that was not of this world, and the fact that he was from a time long before this technology existed. But after a slight pause, Lucario followed Xecal on board the ship.

"Well, is this the friend you told me about?" Cait Sith asked.

"Well, he's one of them," Xecal said, "He'll be coming with us."

"Just as long as he knows what he's getting himself into," Cait Sith said. Then he went to the cockpit and piloted the ship, taking off from that world. Soon, they were at full speed on their way to Mobius.

**X~~~~~X**

The next day, Xecal had told Lucario of the details of what was going on. Lucario was still a little confused. But he understood for the most part.

After Xecal had told Lucario, they decided to train. Xecal was mainly training Lucario. He was trying to get him to use his aura to create that staff again. But he was having trouble doing so.

Xecal swung his Keyblade at Lucario. He stopped inches from his head, "If I were your enemy, you would be dead by now," Xecal said, "Why aren't you summoning that staff you used?"

"Because I don't know how I summoned it," Lucario explained, "When I summoned it the first time, I wasn't really thinking."

Xecal had an idea of how to teach him how to summon it, "Close your eyes and focus on using aura," Xecal explained, Lucario doing as told, "Now use that ability to form your aura into your hand...or paw." A blue orb of aura energy formed in Lucario's paw. "Now try to picture that orb changing form and taking the form of a staff." The blue orb began to quiver and change shape. But it wasn't a staff. Before long, Lucario lost his focus and the aura orb vanished.

"I apologize that I have failed," Lucario said.

Xecal had his signature serious expression. But he always had that expression. "Don't worry about it," Xecal said, "It was a good first try. We can keep working at it. But for now, we can take a break."

"Thank you, Sir Xecal," Lucario said.

* * *

**Xecal is now on his way again. And this time, Lucario is coming along. But will he be of help, or will he just be a waste of space?**

**~The Dark Keyblader, Alec~**


	10. The TransWarp Conduit

**Author's Note: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon franchise characters. I do however, own Xecal. Matt belongs to bizzleb.**

* * *

**~Kingdom Hearts: The Dark Keyblader~**

**~Chapter 8: The Trans-Warp Conduit~**

It had been several days since Lucario had joined Xecal on his journey. That entire time, Lucario had been training to try and summon his Aura Staff. But no matter what they tried, it seemed that it was just beyond his reach.

"We're almost at our destination of Mobius," Cait Sith said, "We'll reach Mobius in approximately thirty hours. However, we're running low on fuel and may need to stop somewhere to refuel."

"That may not be necessary," a voice said from the intercom. Then on the display screen, Auron appeared.

"A Spy!" Lucario exclaimed as he took on a defensive stance. But Xecal made sure he didn't make any irrational actions.

"He's not a Spy, he's a friend," Xecal said, "That's Auron."

"So this is the one you told me about?" Lucario asked, "It is an honor to meet the one who trained Sir Xecal." Lucario then bowed to show his respects.

"_Sir_ Xecal?" Auron questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Lucario here refers to anyone that he considers his mentor as 'sir'," Xecal explained, "I assume you've been eavesdropping...as usual?"

"I didn't hear much. I was originally going to contact you to see if you were there yet," Auron said, "But I overheard Cait Sith mentioning the situation with fuel. The crew of the Federation star ship, Voyager had been developing a new and faster way to travel. It is known as a trans-warp conduit. It will save you fuel and also get you to Mobius in under an hour."

"That could work in theory," Cait Sith said, "But traveling at such velocities would tear a ship apart."

"They've taken that into consideration in the research," Auron said, "But that would only be if you were traveling in normal space. Trans-warp conduits allow you to travel through sub-space. And if you use the power of your Keyblade to create a barrier, you shouldn't have any difficulties." Auron then sent the schematics of the trans-warp conduit technology to Cait Sith.

Cait Sith looked over the schematics, "I'll get right on the upgrades to the ship," he said as he headed off to do the work, "It shouldn't take me any longer than an hour."

"And since the trip itself will be under an hour, we should be getting to Mobius in under two hours," Xecal said.

"Well then, good luck on you assignment," Auron said before the screen went blank.

"While he's working on the upgrades, I'll continue my training of trying to summon my Aura Staff," Lucario said. Xecal then joined him to help.

"Obviously, our current tactics of getting you to summon you Aura Staff have proven to be uneventful," Xecal said, "Perhaps the key isn't to envision the staff as a separate item. Since you weren't thinking when you summoned it before, that must mean you were acting on instinct."

"What are you saying, Sir Xecal?" Lucario asked.

"Try to use your Aura while 'feeling' an extension from your hand," Xecal instructed. Lucario did as he was instructed and tried to 'feel' the staff as an extension of his own body. "Well...it's a start. At least we're making progress now."

Hearing this, Lucario looked at his hand and saw a ten inch rod, "I...I did it? I did it!" Lucario exclaimed.

"I wouldn't necessarily call that a success. I mean, all you could do with that little pipe is maybe give a heartless a headache," Xecal pointed out with his usual negative outlook, "Try it again. But this time, try not to just feel it as an extension of your body, but also try to extend your mind into it as well."

"Yes master." Lucario then did as he was told and tried to summon the staff again. But this time, he took Xecal's suggestion and extended his mind into the Aura Staff. Lucario looked into his hand and saw that he had successfully summoned his Aura Staff just like the one he summoned in the past.

"Well done," Xecal said, congratulating Lucario for his success, "Now that you know how to summon it, let's see how well you can actually use it."

Without warning, Xecal summoned his Keyblade and attacked Lucario. But the attack was negated by Lucario's Aura Staff. Xecal continued his striking, each time being blocked by Lucario's staff.

"Good reflexes," Xecal said, "But training this way will have to wait. This ship is too cramped for what I have in mind." Xecal then put away his keyblade.

"Well, it should be very soon that you have a chance to get some room," Cait Sith said as he came back, "I have the trans-warp conduit system installed and ready to go!"

"Then let's get going," Xecal said. Cait Sith went to the controls and activated the system. After a few moments of getting the engines synced up with the trans-warp conduit system, Cait Sith activated the trans-warp conduit.

As the gummi ship was pulled into the trans-warp conduit they felt the sensation of being pulled in only to feel as if they were staying still once inside. It was obvious that they were moving faster than they even thought possible. But it felt like they weren't moving at all.

"For being Borg technology, this is impressive," Xecal said.

"What is a Borg?" Lucario asked.

"That's not important," Xecal said.

**X~~~~~X**

After about fifty minutes of traveling through the trans-warp conduit, they were pulled out of the conduit the same way they were pulled in. And there in front of them was a planet.

"Well, there it is," Cait Sith said, "It's the world of Mobius. And I'd suggest we land. That trans-warp conduit really did a number on the engines."

"Did it damage the engine?" Lucario asked.

"No, they're not damaged," Cait Sith said, "But they are over worked. It will take a few days to get the engines back into useable condition."

"Perhaps we could get a new engine," Xecal said, "That engine is an older model. And the trans-warp conduit is Borg technology after all."

"If you can pay for a new engine, I'll happily replace it," Cait Sith said, "But I don't have the kind of money to get one of those newer models." Cait Sith then proceeded to land the ship.

"I'll see what I can do," Xecal said, "But most of this ship is old parts. I assume it's either because you can't afford to replace the parts, or you keep the old parts for the sentimental value."

"It's a little bit of both," Cait Sith said, "I can't afford to make many replacements. But it would be too hard for me to part with the parts because it was my first ship. So I milk every part for all that it can give. Besides, if a part still works, you should continue to put it to use for as long as it will continue to work."

"I assume by how willing you'd be to replace the engine that this isn't the original engine," Xecal said.

"No, it's not," Cait Sith answered, "It's the second engine this ship has had. And it's nearing the end of it's life span. That's also why the trans-warp conduit put so much strain on it. This engine would've probably had about another year. But now it probably has about half that at best."

With that said, Cait Sith landed the ship in a clearing. The group came out of the ship and saw that the engine was smoking from over use. "I'd say that perhaps you have a couple months left of use," Xecal said.

"If that much," Cait Sith commented.

* * *

**There you have it. This chapter has 2 events. The 1st was Lucario learning how to use his Aura Staff, and the 2nd is arriving at Mobius...finally.**

**~The Dark Keyblader, Alec~**


End file.
